


When matchmaking goes wrong (or that time when Theseus accidentally helped Percival woo Newt)

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, then he just wants to kill percival, theseus wants to help his friend until he finds out the horrible truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: After seeing his friend so depressed, Theseus decides to help Percival Graves find and woo the man he’s in love with.Until he finds out who that man is.





	When matchmaking goes wrong (or that time when Theseus accidentally helped Percival woo Newt)

It’s Newt’s first time in New York and he’s already fascinated with Central Park; all he can see is the space for his creatures to roam around free… Even though he’s very much aware he can’t just let them out. He’d probably end up arrested and his brother would have many problems with MACUSA and now is the worst time to have them; Theseus needs to find Grindelwald and Madam President asked him herself if he could help with the case.

Besides, he knows if there’s any kind of trouble regarding his creatures, Theseus’ friend, the Director of Magical Security, would be the first to kick them both out, not only of his house, but the country as well.

Newt has never met Percival Graves, he has heard a few stories about him and knows he’s an ill-tempered wizard, but has never had the opportunity to talk to him.

He doesn’t want to, if he’s being honest. He’s not entirely sure that it’s a good idea for Newt to stay in the same house as him, but Theseus insisted that Graves offered them his home (although Newt’s sure that invitation was only for his brother) and it’d be rude not to stay with him.

It’s one of the reasons he’s in Central Park; he doesn’t want to be the first to arrive at Graves’ house (Theseus told him he was going to be there in the afternoon). Perhaps he should arrive at night so he doesn’t have to talk too much with their host. Besides, he’s sure Graves only is interested in talking with Theseus.

Feeling like he’s being watched, he stops, turns around, only to see a few couples and little children near by, most of them are muggles. He knows the sensation is not real; it’s just the anxiety he feels because he has the case with him and he’s going to stay at the house of the most powerful auror of America.

Before entering the country, he had checked his case twice, he made sure Dougal and Nancy, a young but strong Nundu, were in charge of keeping an eye on the Niffler.

That little thief is the one he’s most afraid of, not because of the creature itself, but because of the trouble he could bring. He even added a few protective spell around his habitat and the case.

Still, he’s checking every now and then, just to be sure everything’s fine.

He’s so focused on what’s he’s going to do with Niff once he’s in the auror’s house that he gets startled when he hears something hitting a tree.

Then he realized that “something” it’s a person that bumped right into it, judging by the way the wizard is groaning in pain and rubbing his nose. The man is incredible good looking and has an impeccable taste in clothes; everything from his dark coat to his shoes looks perfect… elegant even.

“Are you alright?” Newt walks towards him, looking into a pair of dark eyes.

The wizard doesn’t answer though, he just stares at Newt while his face grows completely red. He wonders if it’s because of pain and gets a little bit worried.

He repeats the question and the wizard blinks, once, twice, looking like he wants to be anywhere but there.

“I’m fine,” he says, turning his head down. “I just… got distracted.”

He looks back at Newt and blushes even more.

“Are you sure?” The wizard probably wants Newt to go away, but he can’t help but keep asking. “I mean… you’re not… dizzy or something?”

The man must’ve found that amusing, because he smirks at Newt.

“Dizzy… Yes, I think I feel dizzy,” he takes a step closer to Newt.

“Really?” Newt doesn’t know where the hospital is; he has no idea if it’s like St Mungo at all… Does MACUSA have healers inside? Maybe if he walks the wizard there… “Do you want me to-”

“I have never felt like this before,” the wizard, interrupts, grinning from ear to ear at Newt.

He probably has a concussion.

“Do you know where the hospital is? I can walk you there… We can apparate together if you want.”

The wizard shakes his head, his nose doesn’t look that bad, but Newt’s not sure if he hit his forehead as well.

“I’m perfectly fine,” he insists. “I actually… wasn’t talking about-”

Newt hears a noise and when he looks back, he sees a flash of dark blue out of the corner of his eye, a very suspicious and round creature that is following a woman with a shiny necklace.

The case is a little bit open. Panicking, Newt closes it again.

“Sorry, I have to go!”

He’s aware that the man tries to reach out to him, but Newt’s already chasing the little demon.

***

When Graves opens the door it takes Theseus a few seconds to walk in the house; his friend looks terrible, not because of the redness of his nose, but for the miserable expression on his face.

“Why does your nose look swollen?” Theseus realizes there’s not a single light in the living room and takes out his wand to at least see where he’s stepping on. He sits on the first couch he finds.

Graves curses under his breath and quickly fixes his nose with a rush movement of his wand.

“What happened?” He says, because believe it or not he’s actually a good friend and he worries about that grumpy auror in front of him.

“I walked into a tree.”

“You… WHAT?” Theseus tries really hard not to chuckle, but he cannot stop himself. “You’re telling me that the Director of Magical Security, the wizard that claims that is a better auror than me… bumped into a… tree? What the hell, mate?”

That glare he gets in return is priceless; he’s sure if they were not friends, Graves would have hexed him in the spot just for that.

“First of all I am in fact better than you and second of all… fuck you, Theseus!” He spits, trying not to look to affected by that, but Theseus knows him well enough to know when he’s embarrassed.

“I won’t laugh… I promise,” he says, because at that point he’s dying to know.

“I was… distracted,” Graves admits after a long, pained sigh. Then his embarrassment turns into the most stupid smile Theseus has ever seen.

Which can only mean it’s about to get better.

“Distracted by?”

Graves looks at him, probably regretting what he’s going to say already.

“A man.”

Theseus grins; he’s aware, they both are at this point, that he’s not going to keep his promise.

“Why, was he doing something illegal, did he attack you?” He does his best to keep his expression neutral, trying to seem innocent.

Graves doesn’t buy it. He growls, but he also blushes.

That’s new. Theseus has never seen him blush before. Interesting.

“You know why!”

“I have no idea what are you talking about, my friend,” he says and then he thinks he deserves that murderous glare he gets in return. “Fine… So you like him. Is he handsome?”

“He’s… beautiful,” Graves tells him, with that idiot smile that Theseus now recognizes as a besotted one.

“So you asked him out then?” There goes the miserable look again which is better than an answer.

Graves really seems like he’s in pain and Theseus starts to get the idea how serious the situation is.

“I don’t even know his name,” the Director laments. “Once minute he was there talking to me and the next he was… gone.”

“What did you do?”

“What do you mean by that?” Graves narrows his eyes, realizing they both were covered in darkness and deciding it was time to get some of light in the living room. Finally, Theseus could see how tired his friend looked.

“We both know you’re not good at talking to people in general. Most of your aurors are afraid of you.”

Graves is about to argue, like he always does, but then he stops.

“Do you think that’s why he… ran away?”

“I don’t know… maybe.”

With another groan, Graves buries his face in both hands, the sound gets muffled immediately, although Theseus can still hear it.

He starts to get worried; the auror only acts like that when he’s drunk except that he’s completely sober at the moment.

“I’ll help you,” he promises. “Although you should have listened when I told you you needed to work on your social skills.”

“That won’t work unless I find him first,” Graves argues and Theseus suppresses the impulse of rolling his eyes.

Percival Graves can be so dramatic sometimes.

“Maybe if you visit the same place tomorrow at the same time-”

“What if he’s not in America anymore by then? He’s British… He sounded just like you.”

“He must be from London then,” Theseus guesses. “But even if he’s from there that’s not a reason to believe he doesn’t live here or that you’re not going to see him again. Besides, there are ways to find someone… You’re an auror, you know it.”

“I don’t want to stalk him.”

Theseus sighs, begging Merlin to give him patience.

“My brother…” He stops, suddenly remembering his little one was supposed to be there as well. “Newt hasn’t arrived?”

The Director shakes his head.

Said brother has mentioned before that he could be a bit… overprotective (which Theseus has always denied) but he can’t help but to worry about Newt.

Like at that moment.

Theseus reminds himself Newt mentioned he was going to be late.

“Well… When he gets here he could help you find your man, his Demiguise is an excellent tracker.”

“Pretty sure that’s illegal.”

“It won’t because you’re going to give him a permit for every single one of his creatures. I would do it myself, but we’re not in London anymore.”

The Director looks back at him with amusement sparkling in his eyes.

“He has you wrapped around his little finger, hasn’t he?” he comments, grinning.

It’s Theseus turn to get uncomfortable.

“I just want him to be happy.”

“You dote on him, Theseus!”

“You wouldn’t be able to say not to him either,” he argues and can see that Graves is ready to protest, but changes his mind. “Besides, you promised you-”

“Fine, I’ll give him the damned permits!”

“Well now that the problem about finding your man is settled, we’re going to discuss about what are you going to say when you see him again,” Theseus says after a long pause.

“What do you mean?” Graves looks confused at him.

“Don’t tell me you’ve spent your afternoon moping around and not even once thought of what you were going to say to him?”

“I just…”

Theseus pinches the bridge of his nose.

“What you were going to do then, freeze like a twelve year old? Or blurt out the first thing that came out of your mind like ‘I know I met you this morning but I think I’m in love with you please marry me?’”

There’s the expected scowl, which only prompts Theseus to chuckle, but then the auror’s face turns into a oddly hopeful one.

“You think that would work?”

“Are you serious, Percival? What happened to 'I’m married to my work I don’t have time for a relationship?’ because that was just weeks ago,” Theseus points out.

“You haven’t seen him… he’s-”

“Beautiful, I know,” he cuts him off, irritated. “That doesn’t matter now… Let’s focus on what are you going to say.”

***

Graves makes him tea and coffee for himself; Theseus is immensely glad since he has his mouth dry; he doesn’t remember the last time he talked that much.

It’s not that easy; Graves seems like he doesn’t do feelings pretty well and Theseus has had to tell him everything: from the right compliments to let the other know he’s actually flirting to the best way to find out what his partner likes.

The Director is so focused on every word that Theseus is again reminded how serious he is about this bloke.

“But the first thing you must do is to introduce yourself!” Theseus insists. “So he tells you his name, also if you ask him on a date right then and there it’d be wonderful.”

“What if he says no?”

“He won’t if you’re charming enough,” the British auror insists. “Perhaps you should give him a flower. A red gloxinia.”

Graves notices his amusement and he rolls his eyes.

“What does that mean?”

“Love at first sight,” Theseus chuckles.

To his surprise, Graves looks like he’s considering it.

“But the best thing you can do is to find out what he really likes,” the auror rises from his seat, he has spent so much time in that couch he needs to use his legs again. “For example, my brother doesn’t really pay much attention to the gifts he receives for himself. His suitors always try to woo him with pretty things, but it doesn’t work… Ah, but if you gave him something for one of his creatures, he’d probably adore you. Also, subtlety is useless on him, most of his suitors always think they’re being romantic but they’re just waisting their time. You see… my brother is an oblivious little thing.”

“Sadly, I’m not going to court your brother.”

“It’s just an example, you idiot,” Theseus scowls, like every time he does when someone mentions Newt in that particular context. Although he knows is somehow his fault this time since he talked about his brother first. “Besides, I’d never help you if that was the case.”

“You need to stop being so overprotective.” The Director tries to hide his amusement, but it’s almost impossible. “Sooner or later he’ll find someone.”

“He’s too young for that.”

“He’s 27 for Lewis sake!”

“Fuck you, Percival! You want me to keep helping you?”

“Yes.”

“Then stop talking about my brother.”

“Fine.”

***

Newt gasps as he sees the manor in front of him, he thinks that he made a mistake, but he perfectly knows he didn’t. He hesitates at the door, wondering if he should knock or walk away a find a hotel.

Although he brother must be worried at that point and if he’s not he pretty sure will be if Newt doesn’t spend the night in the house.

Still… It’s a little bit late to arrive at a stranger’s home.

It wouldn’t be if he hadn’t spent all day chasing that little thief of his.

Of course, that’s something he would definitely never tell Mr. Graves.

Sighing, he looks at his shoes and bites his bottom lip before knocking at the door.

Fortunately, it’s Theseus who receives him and Newt can’t help but feel relieved.

“You’re late,” he hears his brother complain, followed by a “I was worried about you.”

Then he gets pulled into a very strong embrace that almost takes his breath away.

“I missed you, little one.”

“I missed you too.”

Newt walks in the house with a little bit of concern, looking around as if someone was lurking in the dark.

“Is Mr. Graves here?”

“He’s in his bedroom, probably asleep. But he told me you could choose any room you want.”

Newt ends up in the one that’s right next to his brother’s. He gently leaves his case on the bed while Theseus hovers over him like a concerned mother hen, asking him constantly of he doesn’t want anything to eat.

“I’m fine, ‘Seus,” he huffs. “I just want to sleep.”

Theseus ruffles his hair tenderly.

“Alright, rest for tomorrow we’re going to help Percival find his man.”

Newt quirks up a brow, curiosity bubbling in his chest.

“His man?”

“He has a crush on someone he just met and I told him Dougal could help him find him since the idiot didn’t ask his name.”

“He’s not going to take Dougal away, is he?”

“He won’t, don’t worry,” Theseus assures. “I would never let him.”

Even though his brother looks so sure, that doesn’t help to reassure Newt.

“Are you sure about this, 'Seus? I mean… last time you tried to play matchmaker our cousin-”

“That was a very unfortunate situation that’s not going to happen again,” Theseus cuts him off. “Trust me, I have a good feeling about this one. Besides, Percival has been alone for a very long time, he needs to find someone to spend his life with.”

Newt is not quite sure his brother’s plan will work, but he knows better than to argue with him.

***

He wakes up with the pleasant surprise that both Theseus and Graves had to go to MACUSA because Picquery wanted to have a meeting with them.

At least that’s what Theseus’ note says, he also mentions he left a couple of pancakes with blueberries on the table.

Sometimes his brother’s protective nature has its benefits.

After eating all of them and taking care of his creatures, Newt decides to keep exploring the city.

A part of his mind wishes he would see that handsome wizard again, but he knows it’s almost impossible. Besides, it’s not like a man like him would be interested in Newt anyways.

He makes sure all his creatures are inside the case before going out again.

***

A pretty auror is dragging him right to MACUSA; she caught him running around looking for Niff (because he escaped again) and now she’s mumbling something about taking him to her boss.

Which happens to be Percival Graves. He wonders if Theseus could be able to help him this time.

“You know… You cannot just do that here,” she’s says keeping her firm grip on his arm. “There are too many no-majes around. You’re lucky no one saw you.”

“No-what? Ah, you mean muggles,” he says. “I was being careful-”

“You were anything but careful, Mr…?”

“I’m Newt Scamander.”

“Porpentina Goldstein, but… call me Tina,” Newt could tell that, despite the situation, the witch liked him. “Listen, Mr. Scamander I don’t think he’s going to arrest you -he’s too busy for that- he’d probably make you get a permit for that… thing or get rid of-”

“I’ll get the permit!” Newt panics. He wonders if Graves gets to see inside the case he’d be willing to keep his promise to Theseus.

Perhaps it’s the perfect moment to remind Mr. Graves how good Dougal is at finding people and go along with Theseus'plan after all.

Newt does his best to ignore all the curious looks he gets on his way to the President’s office, he also convinces himself that Niff is now secure inside the case Tina’s currently holding.

The door’s ajar when Tina arrives and there goes Newt’s opportunity to avoid the situation, because Tina doesn’t bother knocking.

Picquery, Theseus and Graves were clearly in the middle of an important discussion and Newt watches the moment Tina realizes she just got in trouble.

“Goldstein, whatever it is now it’s not the time,” Picquery sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. She’s the only that is actually facing them.

“Sorry, I just… I believe he’s in possession of a magical creatu-”

Of course, that catches his brother’s attention, who quickly turns around.

“Newt?” He glares at Tina. “Keep your hands off my little brother.”

Graves turns around then and Newt realizes with horror there was a reason why that coat was seemed so familiar to him.

Then, Mr. Graves grins from ear to ear, shocking everyone in the room.

“I thought I was never going to see you again.”

There’s something about the way he says it that makes Newt blush. He steps closer, prompting Tina to move away. Behind him, Theseus is slowing narrowing his eyes while Picquery chuckles, amused.

“Percival Graves.”

Newt shakes his hand, flustered and introduces himself. The Director kisses the back of his hand before letting it go and Newt thinks for a moment his heart is going to jump out of his chest.

Theseus gasps, outraged. Everyone ignores him.

“Mr. Gra-”

“Please call me Percival.”

“Only if you call me Newt,” the magizoologist says, feeling more comfortable around him.

It’s not like he’s going to arrest him now, right?

“Newt, I-”

But of course there goes his Niffler to ruin everything; Graves interrupts himself to take something out of his coat pocket, a little demon that even protests when he’s being held.

The Director tickles him, making him drop a beautiful pocket watch that Percival catches on time. He smirks at Newt’s confused expression.

“Your brother has told a couple stories about this one,” he explains. Then he looks at the creature in question and adds: “Sorry, you cannot keep that it was my father’s. But have this one instead.”

And he gives Niff a galleon. The creature is so happy and Newt practically melts in the spot because honestly that man is incredible.

He beams at Percival and the man blushes to the tip of his ears. He hands Newt the Niffler back.

Theseus looks like he’s about to get sick.

“Newt… would you have dinner with me? As in a date?”

“Yes,” the magizoologist blushes at his own enthusiasm but he can’t help it, he has never felt this happy before.

“Why you didn’t tell me it was my brother? You fucking bastard!” Theseus seems to recover from the shock.

“I didn’t know he was your brother then.”

“You are dead, Graves.”

Tina rolls her eyes and decides to walk away from the room. Picquery sits back on her chair like she’s about to watch a dramatic episode of a soap opera.

Newt follows her example and sits on a chair in front of her desk because knowing his brother It’s going to take a while before he calms down again.


End file.
